characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monmusu Quest!
|-| Monster Girl Quest!= Summary Monster Girl Quest! (もんむす•くえすと！) is an eroge-themed amalgamation of a light novel and an RPG. It's jokingly nicknamed "The game of the year of all years" because people who first played it were totally caught off-guard by how great the plot legitimately was. It is more LN than RPG, with the combat being the main RPG-oriented feature. The original story is told from the perspective of the male protagonist, Luka. Ilias greets him in a dream and tells him that he can be a hero like Heinrich. Therefore, he wants to get baptized by goddess Ilias so he can be a hero, but he gets held up with saving a fellow villager from a monster girl. He misses his baptism, and is unable to become an official hero. He sets out on a heroic quest to defeat the monster lord and end racism regardless of that, and along the way meets his travelling companion, Alice. They travel the world, face down various foes, experience run-ins with the 4 heavenly knights and eventually arrive at the monster lord's palace, where it's revealed that Alice was the current monster lord all along. Luka can't bring himself to kill her, and angers goddess Ilias. He learns what his goddess' true motives are and always have been, and the course of his quest redirects itself into one to slay Ilias and her 2 co-conspirators instead. It was released in 3 different sections, or parts. Part 1 was released on the 10th of March, 2011. Part 2 was released around 9 months later, on December 17th, 2011. Part 3 was released a year and a half later, on June 1st of 2013. |-| Monster Girl Quest! Paradox RPG= Summary Monster Girl Quest! Paradox RPG (もんむす・くえすと!ぱらどっくすRPG) is a sequel to the first. The story of this one revolves around a new, different Luka and his quest across all of reality. As opposed to its counterpart, paradox is more RPG than novel. It has actual RPG-esque gameplay through and through, but the method of storytelling remains similar to a light novel. This story instead begins with Luka dreaming of Ilias warning Luka of a "darkness consuming the world" before fading away into static. He wakes up, and climbs a mountain to defeat the numerous slimes that had kidnapped that same villager. Along the way, he meets both Alice and Ilias, but they've been weakened severely and turned into lolis. He can only choose one to be his companion, and his choice will alter how the story plays out in various ways. Sonya, Luka's friend since childhood but who didn't exist at all in the "fundamental history," tags along too. Various entities guide the team along their quest too. The squad eventually learns the horrifying truth about the chaos, what scale of a threat it actually poses, and the paradox itself which caused everything to fall apart in the first place. This entry in the series is still in the process of being made as of right now. Part 1 of Paradox was released on the 14th of March, 2015, nearly 2 years after the novel's conclusion and just a little more than 4 years since the series' debut. The space between the releases of paradox parts is vast, however; Part 2 was released over 2 years later, on June 23rd, 2017. Part 3 is estimated for a release sometime during 2019. It should be noted that things established in the novel can apply to Paradox, but the opposite isn't true. Power of the Verse Perhaps one of the best examples of cases where the saying "appearances can decieve" is true. By the end of the light novel, several entities are at borderline tier 2, with stats on the higher-end of high universal, with a few entities, such as both Black Alice and Ilias as the ultimate being, actually reaching spatium level. The hax present involves things like light manipulation, non-corporeality, elemental manipulation, space-time manipulation, soul manipulation, mind manipulation, the ability to destroy souls and incorporeal beings, power nullification, mid-godly regeneration and reliant immortality, etc. Paradox goes even further, with many beings casually performing feats that could be ranked as multiversal+ at the very least, but can be argued to extend well through the tier 1 range. The hax for them involves everything mentioned for the novel but to far greater extents, alongside high-godly regeneration, death manipulation, BFR, void manipulation, existence erasure, conceptual destruction, probability manipulation, resistance/immunity bypassing and etc. Verse Leader Lonely ol' me. Characters by tier In no specific order: God tier *Sinigami *Possibly Chaos Goddess Black Alice Top tier *Ilias (Paradox) *Alice I(Paradox) *Nero *Likely Neris *White Rabbit *Adramelech *Sonya *Tamamo (Full strength) (Paradox) *Minagi (Paradox) *Hiruko (Paradox) *Saja *Kanon *Kanade *Raphaela *Gabriela *Metatrone *Sandalphone *Uriela *Sariela *Micaela (Full strength) (Paradox) *Lucifina (Full strength) (Paradox) *Marcellus (Paradox) *Nuruko (Full strength) *Possibly Judgment and Worldbreaker High tier *Morrigan *Astaroth *Lilith *Eden (Paradox) *Shion *Gnosis *Luka (Paradox) *Micaela (Revived as loli) *Lucifina (Revived as loli) *Black Alice (Paradox) *Adramelech (Weakened) *Heinrich (Paradox) *Doppel Lukas (Paradox) *Granberia (Paradox) *Alma Elma (Paradox) *Erubetie (Paradox) *Tamamo (Restricted) (Paradox) Mid tier *Ilias (Novel) *Black Alice (Novel) *Promestein (White rabbit) (Novel) *Luka (Novel) *Eden (Novel) *Doppel Luka (Novel) *Cherub Wormiel (Novel) *Heaven's Gate *Tamamo (Full strength) (Novel) *Granberia (Novel) *Alma Elma (Novel) *Erubetie (Novel) *Tamamo (Restricted) (Novel) *Lesser Apoptoses *Kraken *Poseidoness Low tier *Virtually any low-tier monster Category:Verse Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Fictional Franchises